


Like the Stars

by ShadowReaver



Series: R76 Summer Event 2019 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jack's secretly a romantic, M/M, R76 Summer Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: It's the first time they've had off in years.  The war is over and time to spend time relaxing.  Spending time with both families at the the Morrison farm is all well and good but still a little much for the war-weary heroes.  Time for a moment just for them.I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.





	Like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the R76 Summer Event! I'm on a role! Pretty proud of myself honestly. I hope you enjoy!

Just after the crisis had ended it was hard to find areas that were not touched or ravaged by the war. Finding a bit of peace in what still remained of the chaos was a miracle. Those who made it possible were finding ways to enjoy their hard-won reprieve in such a war-torn world. Jack and Gabriel, who had been inseparable since the SEP, decided to take their leave together. They decided to stay out of the big cities, not wanting to deal with their new popularity. The Morrison farm had more than enough room for them to visit and bring Gabriel’s family out for the reunion and celebration. The younger members of the family being able to run around and play like they have not been able to do in years.

There were heartfelt reunions and the meshing of families who thankfully got along  spectacularly. Jack and Gabriel could not have been happier with the situation. Their worlds had seemed so far apart that they worried that their families would just be too different to get along. They were thrilled to find out how wrong they were. The halls were filled with children’s laughter instead of screams of terror. Everyone gathered together in celebration instead of huddling together in fear. A feast had been prepared and bon fire lit without worry of being seen and hunted down. Neither could remember the last time they had been able to eat their fill of such an amazing meal.

Their days were spent playing with their younger siblings, helping out around the farm, and catching up on everything they had missed. At night the lay curled together in Jack’s old bed together, exhaustion claiming them. It was fun and how they had missed their families dearly but they had so little time for just them. Just to relax and take it easy for once. They knew if asked they would be left alone but guilt ate at them both. So, one evening Jack stated they were going to go on a little walk and not to wait up for them. He gathered up a backpack he managed to prepare earlier in the day and led Gabriel out into the warm summer air just before sunset.

They walked for a while, hand-in-hand, just taking in the sound of nature around them. The wind blowing through the cornstalks as they passed. Gabriel was not sure where Jack was taking him but he did not really care. He could feel the stress and tension leaving his body as they continued on their path. He took in a deep breath and let it out not knowing how much he had been needing something like this. Just some quiet time with the man he loved more dearly than anything in this world. The one who always had his back and had given him a reason to keep going when all he wanted to do was give up.

They eventually passed through a line of trees, evening birdsong filling his ears. He closed his eyes and let Jack just lead him. He trusted the man to not let him trip while he took a moment to center himself. He gave the younger man’s hand a gentle squeeze and got one in return. He opened his eyes to look over into his boyfriend’s smiling face and could not help but return it. No words needed between them in this moment.

Eventually they made it out of the line of trees where a hill blocked their view. He was led up the gentle slope to the top where the sight nearly took his breath away. Before them were gentle rolling hills with meadow flowers blanketing the green carpet of grass. It was something he had never thought he would see in person to be completely honest. He was born and raised in LA. He then joined the military and fought a war. He had never been somewhere where nature truly took hold. Sterile military bases, war zones and omniums only let this fall to his imagination.

He had wandered a little bit way from Jack to take in the sight. When he turned back around, he found that the man had taken out a blanket from his backpack and had spread if over the ground. He had settled himself upon it with the backpack at his side. The blue eyes sparkled in the fading light as the man motioned with his hand to join him.

“When did you have a chance to plan all this out?” He finally asked upon taking a seat next to his lover. “We’ve barely had time to think much something like this.”

“Well...” Jack started reaching up to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. “This is something I’ve wanted to do with you for a long time to be completely honest. So, really it wasn’t that hard to put together. I managed to get everything packed up when you were helping your  _ Mamá _ __ make lunch.” Reaching up Gabriel took hold of the hand Jack had rubbing his neck to keep him from mussing his hair up any further. 

“It’s just that you were so determined to save a world that you had seen so little good in. So little natural beauty. I just wanted to give you something peaceful and quiet for once...” he finally concluded turning a shy smile towards him.

“It’s wonderful  _ mi  _ _ amor _ .” He responded softly, moved greatly by Jack’s thoughtfulness. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of the hand he had captured before leaning forward to give the man a proper kiss. “Thank you.”

Jack’s smile was all the reward that he needed. The man was such a simple soul in some ways. He strived to make his loved ones happy and he was not sure how he had gotten so lucky as to be a part of that. “You have any more surprises in that pack of yours there Jackie darling? It’s not like you to not go overboard.”

“You know me to well Gabi.” Jack chuckled warmly turning to dig into the pack and pulling out a bottle of red wine and some clear plastic cups. He handed the cups over to Gabriel before digging in a smaller pouch for the bottle opener. Once open he poured them both a decent amount before setting it off to the side, assuring it would not fall and spill. Taking his own cup back from Gabriel he held it up. “A toast to us.” He stated simply with a fond smile.

“A toast to us.” Gabriel agreed clinking their cups together before taking a sip. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He felt was Jack wrapped his free arm around him and pulled him into his side. He let his head rest on the blonde's shoulder before bringing the cup back up to his lips to take another drink. “I really needed this...”

“I think we both did.” Jack agreed with a sigh of his own.

They just sat quietly sipping at their wine as the world quietly went on around them. They had finished the entire bottle by the time sunset finally arrived. It was something truly spectacular.

It was a blazing sky of colors. Red, orange, yellow melding slowly into the violet-blue of twilight. Where the warm light of the sun began to fade the silver light of the full moon took its place. A clash of fire and ice till the last rays of the sun burned out leaving the world bathed in silver and black.

His attention was immediately drawn to the stars that twinkled in the sky. His eyes following the gentle patterns created by forces beyond his own comprehension. The sky came alive with colors of its own, their own galaxy laid out before them. He had never seen stars like this before. There had always been too much light or smoke blocking the view.

Without consciously knowing it he pulled away from Jack’s side to stand up and move forward. Almost as if he tried, he might be able to get just that little bit closer to the heavens. He is not sure how long he stood there taking in the stars lost to his own thoughts. His mind seeing the patterned constellations that he had learned as a child but knew little more. When he finally turned his attention away, he thought at first that he might be going mad. The field before him cast in stark relief from the moon’s silver light lit up, flickering with lights almost to match the stars above.

He was filled with such a sense of wonder it felt like he could hardly breathe. This was beyond anything he could have imagined. Honestly, he did not think scenes like this existed any more. Not before the crisis and certainly not after. He felt his eyes sting with the start of tears.

Turning to Jack what little of his breathe was left was stolen from him. The man stood behind him, hair silver in the moonlight and eyes shining like the stars above. Crystalline tears already fell down the smiling face before him. Rushing over to his lover he was pulled into a tight embrace as he buried his now wet face into his shoulder. He felt a kiss placed against his temple. It was like it just finally both hit them that it was over. They were no longer fighting a war and that they had survived. This small piece of heaven giving them that chance.

“I love you Jack.” Gabriel whispered softly clutching the back of Jack’s shirt in tight fists.

“I love you too Gabe.” Jack’s response was reinforced with another soft kiss to his temple. He did not complain as he was scooped up into those powerful arms and carried back over to where the blanket was laid out. Jack sat down with a little maneuvering to keep Gabriel cradled against his chest and settled him into his lap. The blonde just let him clutch to him without complaint needing the close embrace just as much as he did.

“Do you know the stories behind some of the constellations?” He finally asked softly. He knew they should be heading back but he did not want to go back just yet. He knew it might seem like a silly question but anything to keep them there just a little bit longer.

“I know a few. Would you like to hear them?” Jack hummed gently tightening his arms around the man in his arms. Seems he was willing to stall just as much as he was. A gentle smile graced his lips as he pulled away and stared up into those eyes that shown just like stars.

“I would like that very much Jackie...” he cooed softly before settling himself back against the other man’s broad chest. It was not long before he was gently lulled to sleep with the images of stars in his mind.


End file.
